


For More Than Just Riding

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Impact Play, M/M, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Caught up in his metaphor, he doesn’t notice how close Ritsu’s gotten. Breath tickles the side of his face as he peers over his shoulder, body pressed against his back. There wasn’t even a fight to be had, he’s already in the hands of the hunter. Slender fingers pluck the crop from his hands and he feels his body freeze. He should be spinning around, backing away from his disgrace of an upperclassman but he can’t get his body to move. Leather meets his skin, sending a shiver up his spine as it’s drawn down his other cheek slowly.“Ritsu-senpai, I don’t know what your intentions are here but whatever they are I highly doubt this sort of behaviour is leading to anything respectable.”





	For More Than Just Riding

**Author's Note:**

> How dare the new event give them all riding crops, I can't believe this.

“Suuchan~”

Turning around fast and squinting into the darkness of the room, he tries not to let himself be scared of the lazy, languid voice. It’s Ritsu no matter how he looks at it. Ritsu hiding in the darkest corner of the room they’ve been using to store their props and costumes because of course he is. This is just the sort of behaviour he wishes his lazy upperclassman wouldn’t display, especially when they’re representing the school like this.

“Ritsu-senpai, if you’re wanting to say something, please have the _decency_ to show yourself while speaking.” He chides, hand running along the wall for the light switch he knows is somewhere around here. Ah, there it is.

“Mnn, too bright, no. Bad.” Moaning and complaining, Ritsu’s behaviour is exactly what Tsukasa has learnt to expect from him. That is to say, highly shameful and rather immature. “Suuchan, come here so I can punish you~”

Tutting as Ritsu reaches out towards him, opening and closing his hands like some child, Tsukasa shakes his head. The crop he’d come into the room with the intention of putting in the bag with the other props, finds itself being hit against his opposite hand. He probably looks like some old school master or something but Ritsu does need to show some discipline so that’s strangely fitting. In addition to the sound of leather against skin, chuckling rises from across the room. Of course Ritsu finds something funny about this, he always finds something Tsukasa’s doing infuriatingly amusing. He just can’t figure out exactly what it is Ritsu finds so amusing at this moment.

“Is Suuchan gunna punish me~?” With how smug his voice sounds, Tsukasa certainly wants to. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“If you’re asking if I am planning to hit you, the answer is no.” He makes sure to sounds out each of his words clearly. There’s something about the expression on Ritsu’s face that has him wary. “Perhaps I should report your _reprehensible_ behaviour to Sena-senpai so he may find a suitable punishment for you.”

Ritsu’s laughter only increases. Slowly pushing himself up from the pile of laundry bags he’d been napping upon, he starts to make his way across the room.

“Reporting me to Secchan? How scary~” He mocks. “Suuchan should know by now that Secchan is little more than an angry cat, he’ll get all huffy and hiss and scratch but he wouldn’t know how to punish anybody.”

Only three centimetres may be between them in height, but with the way Ritsu’s talking down to him, three feels like thirty. More than that, he feels like Ritsu is the cat in Knights and he himself? One of the many mice hiding around the stables here, nothing but prey for the lazy predator. He has no doubts Ritsu is the type to play with his food too, sadistically watch it as he bats it between his paws.

Caught up in his metaphor, he doesn’t notice how close Ritsu’s gotten. Breath tickles the side of his face as he peers over his shoulder, body pressed against his back. There wasn’t even a fight to be had, he’s already in the hands of the hunter. Slender fingers pluck the crop from his hands and he feels his body freeze. He should be spinning around, backing away from his disgrace of an upperclassman but he can’t get his body to move. Leather meets his skin, sending a shiver up his spine as it’s drawn down his other cheek slowly.

“Ritsu-senpai, I don’t know what your intentions are here but whatever they are I highly doubt this sort of behaviour is leading to anything _respectable_.” His voice wavers slightly, something stirring within him at the close proximity. “Don’t think your reputation is unknown to even first year students.”

“Oh? Do tell~” Ritsu sounds smug, proud even, he must know exactly what sort of reputation Tsukasa is speaking of to be responding like that. “And besides, I was just going to offer you a lesson on how to punish people yourself~ Nothing weird, unless that’s what you were wanting.”

His instincts tell him to run. This is weird, no matter how Ritsu says it’s not, it is. His heart is racing and heat is rising in his cheeks, this isn’t normal for just being so close to a unit mate. He doesn’t believe any of Ritsu’s vampire talk but there’s definitely something he’s doing to him right now that’s affecting his body strangely. Finally he manages to turn around, moving out of Ritsu’s grip. Though despite being free he still can’t make the move to escape.

Blood red eyes twinkle mischievously as he looks into them. Ritsu is planning _something_ and as much as things Ritsu does are things he himself doesn’t want to get caught up in, he’s curious. The saying goes that curiosity killed the cat but in this case, it might just be about to kill the mouse.

“Not to be rude but I highly doubt you have the _decency_ to do anything without it being weird.” He responds, tongue nervously flicking out to wet his lips. The crop now sits a little too comfortably in Ritsu’s hands. Tsukasa knows he may be a little naïve but he isn’t stupid, he knows what use those things have outside of horse riding (if only because he’s been searching parts of the internet he legally shouldn’t be accessing at his age, but a teenage boy has to do what a teenage boy has to do). “I will admit though I am, er, curious.”

His face feels like it’s on fire as soon as he admits that. He hasn’t actually consented to taking part in anything yet though and he can always play dumb if this is all some kind of messed up joke. There’s  a good chance Ritsu assumes he’s far more innocent than he is too, he may not have even had his first kiss but he still knows things. He also really doesn’t want to be left behind his upperclassmen in any way whatsoever and while he doesn’t know everything about the other Knights members, he knows enough to be aware that dancing and singing aren’t the only category he has less experience than them in.

“Suuchan’s the colour of his hair~” Ritsu taunts, twirling the crop in his hand. “Last chance. You can run back out that door and leave me to continue my nap, or you can lock it so we’ll be left alone.”

Logic tells him to leave. If he remains in here he’s likely going to end up losing his virginity in front of a costume rack, on top of some laundry bags. Everything else in him wants to stay. Even the idea of what they might end up doing has arousal growing within him, Ritsu is far from the worst person to do this sort of thing with and he kind of really wants to know what it feels like to have another person touching him (inside him even, if that’s the way Ritsu wants things to be).

The sound of the lock clicking into place is deafening and his hand shakes as he withdraws it from the handle. There it is, he’s just put his fate in Ritsu’s hands.

“Heh, I didn’t think Suuchan had it in him.” Ritsu teases. “Since I’m showing you how to punish someone, I’m gunna hit you, okay? It’ll hurt.”

It’s said in a way that Tsukasa knows he can say no if he doesn’t want that. He somehow finds himself not wanting to say no though. As the crop in Ritsu’s hands comes into view again, he wonders how it would feel being brought against his skin. He’s gotten curious before, tried to experiment with pain while on his own but it’s never quite worked. With someone else though… well, he can always tell him to stop if it’s too much.

“Do listen if I tell you to stop.” There’s an embarrassing layer of nerves to his words. He wouldn’t be surprised if he gets teased about that. “And I have one more _request_. I would prefer it if you wouldn’t kiss me.”

He gets a quirked head and confused expression in response to that, the reasoning obviously not immediately clear to Ritsu. Is it really that much of a surprise that he would want to save his first kiss? He’s had dreams of sharing it with someone under a starry sky after a romantic dinner date and he doesn’t quite want to give up on those yet.

“Suuchan does understand that I’m gunna be fucking him, right?” Ritsu asks slowly.

“Y-yes I do, it’s just….” Somehow admitting this is more embarrassing than anything else that’s happened in this room so far. “It’s just a _request_ that I would prefer you abide by.”

“Fine~” He slightly amused. “Suuchan’s willing to give up his ass to me but not his lips, I dunno if I should be hurt or not.”

Rolling his eyes, Tsukasa sets a hand on one hip. Really Ritsu, that sort of behaviour isn’t going to get them anywhere. Clearing his throat he wonders if he really will have to reprimand Ritsu for his behaviour once more. Truly, the one deserving a disciplining is Ritsu, not himself; yet he can’t imagine raising that crop against Ritsu, while the idea of it coming into contact with his own skin? The pang of arousal that thought causes answers the question for him.

“Shirt off, Suuchan.” Immediately there’s a more authoritative tone in his voice.

It’s always somewhat embarrassing to take off his shirt around his unit mates. Each and every one of them is far more toned than he is, even someone as lazy as Ritsu has a little stomach definition, whereas he definitely has the tummy of someone who likes to indulge a few too many in sweets. Pulling the polo over his head, he turns to find somewhere other than the floor to drop it. Only to be stopped when he feels something cool touching his sternum.

Leather drags slowly down his chest, chills following it like electricity running from the crop and through his body. His fingers move without him telling them to, shirt hitting the floor with a soft thump. So much for keeping the white fabric pristine. He can hardly be blamed though, his body is frozen in place as Ritsu slowly traces patterns across his chest with the tip of the crop. Tickling and gentle, it builds anticipation of when Ritsu will give him the opposite. When will he finally strike his skin and start the pain that he’s agreed to receiving?

“Suuchan’s so cute~” Ritsu teases, poking his soft stomach.

Embarrassment flares as Ritsu draws attention to his shape. At least he’s not lecturing him for it like Izumi might but as he squishes and prods the layer of fat that sits quite happily over his abs, he can’t help but feel burning shame. Shame that for some godforsaken reason only makes his excitement build. He can’t help but feel this is more than a little messed up, after all, who would be getting hard because of that?

“Keep it like this, don’t listen to Secchan.” Ritsu coos, tapping just below his belly button. The light hit doesn’t hurt but he still finds himself taking a sharp breath. Perhaps the next one will. “It makes you delicious~ Will Suuchan be my meal?”

There’s a hint of fangs in the smile Ritsu flashes him. Adrenaline, shame and fear all combine in a mess of emotions that he can’t even explain. A long tongue licks over his sharp teeth in a move that’s definitely intentionally seductive. Ritsu probably isn’t a real vampire, he’s certain those don’t exist, so surely this is all just innuendo. Even if it isn’t, would he mind? Perhaps it might not be bad to let Ritsu do literally whatever he wants, thus far he’s been pretty gentle really. Even his resolve to not give up his first kiss is breaking, surely those lips are just as sinful as the person they belong to. Rounding his body he feels a line being drawn up his back. Straightening his posture, he becomes increasingly aware of how little control he has right now, unable to even see Ritsu.

Stinging pain interrupts his thoughts, the strike landing on his upper back. A whimper is pulled from his lips as his back forces itself even more upright. He feels like he’s keeping posture for dressage.

He’s certain if he could see the area he would see red already blooming. It wasn’t hard, he’s sure Ritsu can do far worse and yet pain lingers. The area feels hot and angry and as he takes deep breathes to try and cope with that, he finds his breath is shaking for another reason. There’s no doubt that he found pleasure in that strike.

“Oh? Suuchan really is a masochist isn’t he?” Ritsu muses aloud, a feather light touch to the spot punctuating his question. “That one wasn’t even that bad though. I’m saving those for where I can be really mean~”

“Ritsu-senpai you le-” Oh gods, his voice sounds so embarrassing. Is that what he usually sounds like? Surely not. Taking a few more deep breaths he tries to rectify that. “Ritsu-senpai you lead me to believe that you would be teaching me how to punish someone while we were doing this.”

Ritsu chuckles. It’s melodic and high and somehow highly suspicious. The expression on his face as he finishes his circle around Tsukasa matches exactly.

“Mmm, but there can be pleasure in punishment. It’s a hands on lesson.” Drawing the crop down his body, Ritsu lightly prods the growing bulge in his pants. “Suuchan’s not gunna lie to me and say he isn’t getting turned on by this, right?”

He can’t lie, not when the evidence is so clear to Ritsu. However, Ritsu still isn’t giving him a clear answer as to whether or not there was ever any real lesson to be had behind all of this.

“I give my word to tell you the truth however, you must answer whether or not you ever _intended_ this to be any sort of lesson.” He half stutters out. Crop now tucked under his arm, Ritsu reaches for his fly. “If not, please do the noble thing and admit your lecherous intentions.”

“This _is_ a lesson though.” Ritsu mutters, working both pants and underwear down off his hips. “And it’s a punishment too. Suuchan needs to be punished for being too tempting.”

As Ritsu succeeds in pushing his pants down his thighs, Tsukasa becomes very aware of just how naked he is. Fully clothed in front of him, Ritsu’s eyes scan his body with a hunger that sends a shiver through him. It was already plainly obvious that he’s aroused but as those red eyes settle on his half hard cock and his tongue darts out to wet his lips, Tsukasa once again feels like a plaything for a very mischievous cat.

“Someone’s enjoying this aren’t they~” A slender finger reaches out, tracing a line down Tsukasa’s cock. “Take the rest of it off and face the wall.”

Ritsu’s instruction comes as he turns to face the corner of the room he’d been sleeping in. There’s a certain life to his steps that Tsukasa doesn’t often see and he almost finds himself getting a little too caught up in watching his curiously upbeat movements. Stepping out of his pants he tries not to trip as his mind refuses to stay on the task at hand. Ritsu’s humming along happily as he searches through a bag and while Tsukasa has a good idea of what he might be searching for, he’s appalled that Ritsu would just carry such supplies with him at all times.

“Ritsu-senpai, please do not tell me that you-” He’s cut off by Ritsu twisting around, condom packet sticking out of the corner of his mouth as his hands remain searching. Despite this fact that this should be a relief with what they’re planning, he can’t help but sigh heavily. “Of course you do. One day that will get you in trouble, if not as a student, as an idol. If you wish to keep a clean image and avoid any sort of _scandal_ , you really should start to think about the consequences your actions may have.”

“Suuchan.” Ritsu interrupts his lecture. “Shut up and face the wall.”

“I…”

Not knowing where his rebuttal is going, he gives in. The wall is cool against his hands as he sets them in front of himself. Letting his forehead also fall against it, he takes relief in the break from the heat both the summer temperature, and his own arousal are subjecting him to. He must look so indecent like this, naked and hard, waiting for Ritsu to subject him to more cruel torture. The longer he waits, the more he becomes aware of every sensation, every sound, whether it be a drop of sweat running down his spine or Ritsu moving about behind him. His thoughts flick back to the image of Ritsu crouched there with a condom held between his lips, so lewd looking yet so natural. Just how often does he indulge in activities like this? And with who? Sure Tsukasa has heard rumours but they mention more than speculation on who the second year supposed partners might be.

Footsteps approach and excitement spikes embarrassingly within him. Ritsu must have found everything he was after. Not knowing what to expect he screws shut his eyes, biting his lip to disguise any embarrassing sounds that may escape him.

“Good boy, good boy~ Even bending over for me too, how lewd.” His body flinches as a finger runs down the length of his back, arching away from it by instinct. “Let’s see if you can stay that way. We wouldn’t want Suuchan to be bad now would we?”

The motion is repeated, this time it’s not a finger tracing lightly down his body though. Feeling the tip of the crop tracing over his skin again, his teeth sink into his lip further. It’s only a matter of time before Ritsu strikes again. Heart rate increasing to what feels like record levels, he tries to keep himself in check. He doesn’t have to look down to see that as the leather reaches his ass, the idea of what will soon be happening has him completely hard now. It’s completely shameful just how much this is arousing him.

His breath hitches as Ritsu taps his upper thigh lightly. Is that it? Or should he be bracing for a real hit?

“Mmm, these are good too. Let me use them as a pillow sometime.” Heat floods his face as he realises Ritsu’s talking about how soft his thighs are. “Bend over more for me Suuchan~”

Not wanting to wait and see what will happen if he disobeys, he shifts his feet backwards, hands climbing down the wall until he’s in a truly shameful position. From the pleased chuckle Ritsu gives, he gleans that he must really look indecent.

“Good boy~” The comment comes again, he wants to snap back that he doesn’t appreciate being talked down to like that but it does spread a certain warmth through him that has nothing to do with the summer heat.

Another tap. It’s just teasing at this point, these slow patterns traced over his skin, these light hits that offer no actual pain. The frustration of not knowing when or if he will receive a proper strike is eating at him more than the fact his cock stands proudly hard but oh so neglected. Ritsu’s being perhaps crueller to him by withholding pain than he would be by giving it.

He considers revoking that thought when the first real hit lands. Sharp stinging pain strikes his skin, a surprised sob escaping him as Ritsu repeats the action. He was definitely being kind earlier. Tsukasa’s thighs are already tender from horse riding and the consecutive strikes just under his ass could not have been placed in a more strategic place. It’s a damn good thing all that’s over, he has a feeling he won’t be able to get back on a horse for a while after this. A gasp leaves his lips as he feels leather against his skin again, body tensing then relaxing as he feels Ritsu simply run it over the still stinging skin.

Each true strike is painful, erring on too much but that’s exactly what has Tsukasa’s surprised sobs and cries slowly morphing into pleasured moans. Intercepted with lighter taps, barely there hits and teasing caresses, he can never quite guess when they’ll come. The sound of the crop against his skin, his own reactions, Ritsu’s unashamed lewd words, it’s a wonder no one’s come knocking on the door to stop them. Surely if someone over heard them there would be no doubts about what could be going on. It’s a good thing he locked the door, being found like this would be… well it turns out he might be slightly more into that than he wants to admit.

“Suuchan really is quite the little slut~” Ritsu taunts, leaning over to speak right into his ear. “Maybe even more than I’d guessed. Listen to you moaning like that, even half an hour ago you would have been scandalised by how you’re acting right now. I wonder how far I could make you fall with a little more time~? A good little rich boy becoming nothing but my needy little whore.”

Ritsu’s words along see him whimpering quietly, hips grinding weakly against nothing. He feels so close yet so far, the alternating teases and pain see pleasure course through him but it’s never enough. Perhaps if Ritsu keeps this up he’ll be able to cum for it alone? Now that would truly be embarrassing. However he wants something more. Ritsu inside him, he knows that’s where this is going so why won’t he just do it already?

“Ritsu-senpai, please…” He can’t quite get himself to beg properly yet, even if he knows this won’t be enough to satisfy him.

 A different sensation hits him as a new part of the crop comes into contact with his ass. If anything it’s less painful than the more precise strikes with the tip. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t moan shamefully at it. He can’t believe how little time it’s taken for him to get used to this, his cock throbbing with each strike landed on his poor thighs and ass.

“Please what Suuchan?” Ritsu sounds far too smug.

Inhaling deeply, Tsukasa tries to steel himself to say the words he hopes will finally have Ritsu moving this along. He’s already a mess, begging can’t look much worse than this can it?

“Please will you just.” He doesn’t really want to word it like Ritsu does, there has to be a better word that’s less vulgar. Yet the words that falls from his lips as he finally gets himself to say it is exactly what he was trying to avoid. “Please will you just fuck me.”

That appears to appease him.

“Language~” Ritsu chides playfully, delivering one last light hit to his sorely abused ass.

His body shakes as he attempts to get a hold of himself. As things are now he still feels so on edge that a single pump of his cock could push him over. He never would have imagined he could get this worked up from just being hit. It’s a good thing the live is done and finished, standing on stage with a crop in hand, seeing them in the hands of his unit mates… he definitely would not have been able to focus on the choreography if he had been through this first.

It’s agony to accept Ritsu has to step back from him to move forwards. Looking over his shoulder he almost regrets it, seeing Ritsu pouring lube over his fingers, tongue stuck out in concentration is far too erotic of a sight. Tearing his eyes away he focuses on the wall in front of him. Plain, cream, a couple of scratches in the paint from items being moved about a bit too carelessly, it allows him to somewhat clear his mind.

Only somewhat. Ritsu’s mere touch sends sparks through him again, the hand that slides under his hips helping to support him is innocent, no secondary lewd motives and yet he moans at the contact. It doesn’t get any easier as he feels slick fingers slip between his cheeks, approaching his entrance slowly, teasing him cruelly.

“Ritsu-senpai.” The name falls from his mouth as he feels a finger start to press inside.

“You can do it Suuchan, just breathe.”

He wants to respond that it’s not the finger slowly sliding inside that has him whimpering in such an embarrassing manner but the fact every touch from Ritsu feels like electricity, he feels like he’ll cum at the first hint of pleasure. The words won’t come out though, stolen away from his lips by desperate, depraved sounds.

Ritsu’s obviously done this before. As he slowly thrusts inside it takes only two attempts of him curling his finger to hit something that has Tsukasa’s knees going weak and his back arching with pleasure. It’s overwhelming, completely overwhelming, the sensation that runs through him each time Ritsu strokes over that spot has him completely pushed to his limits. His hips push shamefully back against his finger, demanding more, craving the tiny bit more pleasure he needs to find his climax. He knows this isn’t where it’s all meant to end but he feels so greedy. He feels like if he doesn’t cum now, he’ll die.

“You really like this don’t you Suuchan?” Ritsu teases, slowly pressing in a second finger. The gasp he gives as he feels more inside him has Ritsu chuckling. “Mmm, I wanted to have you show me how you ride when you’re not on a horse but I think that might be too much for you right now.”

The hunger and arousal in Ritsu’s voice, the extra stimulation of having more inside him, stretching him with every thrust , it’s too much. Biting down on his lip and scrunching closed his eyes he tries his best to hold out. He can’t even find the words to respond to Ritsu but he knows his body’s about to do it for him.

His body feels limp and tense all at once as he climaxes, the intensity of his orgasm knocking any breath and sensibility out of him. Moans continue to pour out as Ritsu milks his prostate, slowly stroking it as Tsukasa’s legs give up, all his weight collapsing onto his supporting arm. Pleasure wracks his body in a way different from what he’s used to and in a way he wants to get used to. He’s going to have to figure out how to do this himself or better, have Ritsu help him. He certainly would not be opposed to doing something like this with Ritsu again, perhaps next time actually managing to get him inside him. Right now things are getting a bit overwhelming though, shakes settling in and making him unsteady.

“Good boy~” Pulling his fingers out slowly, Ritsu mutters words of encouragement. “You did so well Suuchan, so well.”

He can’t help how he over balances but thankfully Ritsu’s perceptive, helping him to the floor. As his ankles settle underneath the abused skin of his ass and thighs he doesn’t find himself wincing like he expects, the pain still prickling in the heightened, pleasurable way it had been before his orgasm hit. His confusion is somewhat cleared as he looks down. Still hard. Oh. Glancing at the wall he’d been resting on there’s no cum dripping down it, his mind must have blanked so much that he hadn’t realised he came dry. He hadn’t even realised that was possible.

There’s one other thing he notices as his eyes move up to Ritsu’s face, dragging up his still clothed body on the way up. Ritsu himself is still hard. Of course he is, not once over the course of that did he get any stimulation himself, all of the focus was on Tsukasa. That’s quite selfish and not at all knightly. Reaching up, his hands shake as he attempts to get Ritsu out of his pants. It’s only fair he tries to return what he felt, even if it’s likely to be highly clumsy from both inexperience and exhaustion.

“Ah, Suuchan should just relax.” Swatting away his hands, Ritsu pets him on the head in a way that should feel condescending but rather he finds himself leaning into. “If you really want to help you can take care of yourself and close your eyes when I say.”

Watching Ritsu unzip himself and pull out his cock, it doesn’t take more than a second for him to click onto his intentions. A wave of arousal rolls through his body at the thought, even if he wasn’t still hard, he’s certain that he’d soon be standing at full attention again.

Taking himself in his hand he’s careful, almost concerned that the contact may be too much. He’s never cum like that before but it’s easy to fall back into a familiar rhythm as he watches Ritsu start similar motions in front of him. It must have taken so, so much self control for Ritsu to ignore his own needs and focus on Tsukasa, even if making him fall apart like he did is obviously something he gets off on.

Ritsu’s sounds are sweet, breathy sighs and high pitched noises that might almost be grunts if coming from someone else. His own reactions sound so base and gross compared to them, it’s a shame he has no energy left to hold them back. He wants to be able to hear Ritsu more clearly. His eyes flick between the deliberate movements of his hand and his face’s pleasured expressions. As both their sounds mix together, he finds himself mesmerised, near hypnotised by the show put on mere inches from his face.

“Suuchan,” A hitch in his breathing cuts him off. “Now.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. It’s a right shame to miss out on seeing the ecstasy on his face as he cums but feeling and hearing him is just as good. Warmth splatters his cheeks and he can feel his hair falling flat against his face as Ritsu’s release weighs it down too. His own hips stutter weakly upwards, mouth falling open in silent moan as he too spills. The taste on his lips as drops of Ritsu’s cum land in his mouth isn’t entirely pleasant but it doesn’t hinder the intensity of his orgasm one bit.

Cracking open his eyes finally, he’s shocked by the mess he’s made, his thighs and the floor in front of him are covered in evidence of his release. It’s been a long while since he last came that much. Wiping a drip that threatens to fall into his eye lashes, he looks up at Ritsu. His chest falls heavily as he tries to regain his breath but Tsukasa can tell he mustn’t have felt anything quite as intense as what he’d felt.

True exhaustion finally starts to set in. Spent and sore, he sways slightly where he sits, trying and failing to keep his brain from falling into a strange lull. He can feel pain starting to set in as it should, ass and thighs no longer aching quite so pleasantly as he tries to move himself into a position where he’s less likely to collapse into the mess they’ve made of the floor. Not that it would make much of a difference to his state. As cum drips off his chin, landing on his chest, he’s made very aware of not only how much he needs a shower, but also how hard it’s going to be to make his way to one unseen.

“Careful.” With no care for the fact he’s getting his own clothes a mess, Ritsu helps him to his feet. “Just a few steps Suuchan, it’s more comfy over here.”

He doesn’t register where his shaky steps are taking him until Ritsu’s helping him lay atop the laundry bags he’d been napping on. Left to lay there his eyes start to flutter closed. Sleep sounds so good right now, perhaps he’ll take a note from Ritsu’s book. He’s been through a lot after all, it’s only fair that he get to rest.

“Not yet.” The words are gentle but authorative. “Here, drink.”

A bottle is pressed to his lips, tilted up to help him swallow the sports drink Ritsu’s offering him. That’s probably a good idea. He doubts it’ll help much with lasting pain but the way Ritsu gently rubs his back as he drinks is very comforting.

“You okay Suuchan?”

He nods as the sports drink finds its way onto the floor, still within reach should he need it again. There’s a gentle smile on Ritsu’s face, one that doesn’t tell of any teasing implicating or sly ulterior motives. He looks… pretty like this, cute even. If Kasa were any more certain of his state of mind right now, he might say that that’s even a face he could fall for. It might just be the fact he’s exhausted and his brains connecting Ritsu with the incredible pleasure he just felt but maybe, just maybe, he might actually want to give Ritsu his first kiss at some point.

“I’m just fine Ritsu-senpai.” Letting his hand reach out for Ritsu’s he intertwines their fingers. “If you could stay with me for a while that would be _appreciated_.”

“If Suuchan thinks I’m about to leave him alone like this then he must really think lowly of me.” Laying down beside him without letting go of his hand, Ritsu cradles him against his chest with his free arm. “Shhh, just rest okay, just rest.”

Letting his eyes close fully, he takes comfort in Ritsu’s embrace. People will likely come looking for them at some point but with the door locked, he has time to let himself enjoy the warmth Ritsu’s arms provide him.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no enstars, hypmic stole my dick but I can't say no when presented with an excuse to bully Kasa


End file.
